Petites scènes de la vie quotidienne
by Yayizaki
Summary: Quelques moments dans la vie de nos héros. Slash McDanno  mais rien de trop explicite, pour le moment en tout cas. Rating T au cas où
1. Kakahiaka

**Auteur : Yayizaki**

**Titre : Petites scènes de la vie quotidienne**

**Disclaimer : H5-0 pas à moi, hélas**

**Rating : K+ à T**

**Note : _Kakahiaka_ signifie matin  
><strong>

**1. Kakahiaka**

Le lieutenant Williams ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il écouta attentivement les bruits alentours, en se disant qu'on ne se réveillait pas en sursaut comme ça, pour rien.

Il n'entendit que le bruit du ressac et de quelques voitures qui passaient au loin.

Rien d'anormal en somme... Mais alors pourquoi?

Et la réponse se fit. Une envie pressante.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se frotta les yeux, et se décida à se lever, quand un grognement qui venait de son épaule se fit entendre. Son compagnon, son équipier, son âme sœur était pelotonné contre lui, le visage dans son cou, un bras en travers de sa poitrine, et une jambe enroulée autour de sa taille.

Danny essaya de se libérer doucement de son emprise, mais le brun raffermit son étreinte en grognant.

Le blond soupira, se laissant aller dans les oreillers, en attendant que le brun se déplace.

Mais au bout de dix minutes, l'envie se fit de plus en plus pressante, à la limite du douloureux même. Il devait y aller!

Williams souleva légèrement la tête pour évaluer la situation. A voir la position de son compagnon, il se demanda pourquoi ils avaient un lit aussi grand.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du brun en murmurant :

- Steve... Pousse toi, il faut que je me lève

- Nan! grogna l'autre. Pas bouger... Rester là... Avec moi

- Ecoute babe, je sais que tu es un cyborg, ou alors que chez toi ça s'évapore je sais pas trop. Mais moi je suis un humain, j'ai une vessie, et il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes.

- Peut pas attendre un peu? marmonna McGarrett.

Williams souffla en gonflant les joues.

- Steve... Si j'attends encore, on risque un tsunami. Vu ta position, tu appuies là ou il ne faut pas, et si jamais j'éternue, le résultat ne va absolument pas te plaire... et à moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- 'kay, fit le brun en pivotant sur son épaule. Tu reviens hein?

- Oui, je reviens.

Danny se leva et se précipita vers les toilettes, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Il se lava ensuite les mains, retourna vers la chambre, et contempla son homme depuis le pas de la porte.

Le brun avait repris possession du lit... De tout le lit en fait. Il s'était rendormi en travers, et le jeune blond se demanda comment il allait pouvoir se recoucher.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à se faufiler dans les draps, et presque instantanément, Steve vint reprendre sa position contre lui.

Le lieutenant Williams sourit, passa une main dans les cheveux du brun et ferma les yeux, se rendormant rapidement.

**The End**


	2. Ahiahi

Note** : _Ahiahi_ signifie soirée  
><strong>

**2. Ahiahi**

Chin et Kono sortirent de la voiture, les bras chargés de pizzas et de pack de bières.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison de Steve et Chin tapa à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Il insista, et actionna plusieurs fois la sonnette. Mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Il actionna alors la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

˗ Hey les gars? Y'a quelqu'un?

Il jeta un œil vers sa cousine qui avait l'air un peu inquiet. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon et trouvèrent la pièce sens dessus dessous.

Kono posa ses paquets à même le sol, et sortit son arme, vérifiant qu'elle était correctement chargée.

Chin lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et lui indiqua d'aller voir vers la plage. La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiments, et courut en silence vers le fond de la maison.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la plage, mais aucun de ses deux coéquipiers ne se s'y trouvait. Ni sur le lanai, ni dans l'eau. Personne.

Elle retourna dans la maison. Chin finissait d'inspecter les pièces du bas.

Un bruit d'objet brisé se fit entendre au premier étage. Instinctivement, les deux cousins levèrent la tête, comme si ils avaient pu voir à travers le plafond.

Ils commencèrent à monter, le plus silencieusement possible, essayant de ne pas faire craquer les planches de l'escalier.

Sur le palier du haut, Kono inspecta la salle de bains, et Chin la première chambre.

Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, mais des bruits de lutte et des grognements leurs parvinrent de la deuxième chambre.

Ils s'en approchèrent sur la pointe des pieds, l'arme au poing.

Chin passa devant, poussant la porte du pied, l'arme à hauteur d'épaules, prêt à toute éventualité. Kono lui emboita le pas.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, la première chose qu'ils virent fut le bazar environnant. Il y avait des vêtements un peu partout, une lampe de chevet avait atterrit par terre, le lit était défait, et la couverture gisait sur un fauteuil.

Ils se déplacèrent en silence pour faire le tour du lit... et manquèrent exploser de rire.

Kono pressa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un fou rire et repartit en marche arrière en tirant Chin par le bas de son t-shirt.

Ils sortirent sans faire de bruit et refermèrent la porte, puis redescendirent dans le salon.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait? demanda Kono

- Ben... On attend... Je propose qu'on aille sur la plage. Prends les pizzas, je mets quelques bières au frais.

...

* * *

><p>- Tu as entendu quelque chose? demanda Danny à bout de souffle<p>

- Non et toi? répondit Steve de la même façon

- Moi non plus... On en était où?

- A peu prêt là, reprit le brun avant de s'emparer de la bouche du blond.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kono et Chin entendirent leurs amis sortir de la maison.

- Hey! fit Steve... Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là?

- Environ une demi-heure répondit Chin dans un demi-sourire.

Steve baissa la tête en souriant, Danny leva les bras au ciel.

- Désolé, reprit le brun

- Pas de problème, répondit Kono, mais les pizzas sont froides maintenant.

- Vous avez oublié qu'on avait rendez vous ce soir ou quoi? reprit Chin entre deux gorgées de bière.

- On va dire ça oui! fit Danny, avant de se tourner vers Steve. Bière?

- Heu... Ouaip... Bière.

Pendant que Danny rentrait chercher les boissons, McGarrett regarda ses amis, un peu gêné.

- Alors? fit-il

- Alors quoi? demanda Chin en fixant l'océan, cachant difficilement son envie de rire.

- Alors ça! reprit un peu brusquement Steve. Ca ne vous fait rien? Vous en pensez quoi?

- Que tu as une jolie paire de fesses et un très chouette tatouage dans le bas du dos patron, répondit Kono avec malice.

- Je suis absolument d'accord avec ça! dit Danny en revenant.

Steve le regarda, surpris, et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils eurent la décence de se mettre à rougir.

The End


	3. Hauoli la halau

**3. Hauʻoli lā hānau**

_(joyeux anniversaire)_

Le thème musical de Superman se fit entendre depuis la table de nuit. Sans ouvrir un œil, le lieutenant Williams attrapa son téléphone et décrocha, sachant très bien de qui provenait l'appel.

- McGarrett, ça t'arrive de laisser les gens profiter de leur jour de congé, où alors tu prends un malin plaisir à me persécuter vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

_- Hey Babe! Ne me dis pas que tu dors encore? Il est presque midi!_

- On est samedi, Steve, c'est un jour de repos, et j'ai du sommeil en retard... Alors dis moi ce que tu veux, et vite, ou je raccroche.

_- Je voulais juste savoir si ça t'intéressait de te joindre à moi pour regarder le match cet après-midi... Bière et football! Qu'est ce que tu en penses?_

- Ouais... Ok... Quelle heure?

_- Disons vers 14 heures._

- Ok... J'amènerai du pop-corn.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et tenta de retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Peine perdue... Il se leva donc, prit une douche et s'habilla. Il entreprit ensuite de ranger un peu son minuscule appartement, et se prépara un sandwich.

Quand l'heure du rendez-vous arriva, il monta dans sa Camaro, et fila chez Steve, non sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter dans une épicerie pour acheter le pop-corn qu'il avait promit.

Il se gara, prit ses achats sur le siège du passager et se dirigea vers la maison. Il entra sans cérémonie, mais ne trouva personne dans le salon.

- Hey! SuperSeal? T'es où? J'ai le pop-corn!

- Rejoins-moi dehors! cria Steve depuis le lanai.

Danny posa son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le fond de la maison, qui donnait sur la plage.

A peine eut-il passé la porte, qu'un énorme brouhaha se fit entendre.

**"SURPRISE!"**

Sous le choc, il fit un pas en arrière et manqua de tomber à la renverse.

- Whoo, whoo... vous faites quoi là? demanda-t-il en regardant Steve, Kono et Chin qui lui souriaient.

- Bon anniversaire Danno! fit Steve

- Mon anniversaire? Mais non... mais attends...

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, puis il se tapa le front du plat de la main. Bon sang, sa vie devenait trop compliquée, il en était arrivé à oublier son propre anniversaire.

- Alors là... Je dois dire que tu me surprends, dit-il à l'adresse de Steve. J'ai rien vu venir. Mais alors absolument rien... Bon où sont mes cadeaux?

- Cadeaux? Tu plaisantes Danny, on est là, ça devrait te suffire.

- Non monsieur, non monsieur! Quand on se donne la peine d'organiser une petite fête surprise, on prend aussi le temps d'acheter un cadeau... Alors j'attends.

- OK! fit McGarrett. Mais d'abord, tu fermes les yeux.

- Quoi? Non! Travailler avec toi m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait jamais te quitter des yeux. Alors non!

- Hey Danny! Tu as confiance en moi? demanda Kono en souriant.

- En toi, oui, mais certainement pas en lui! reprit-il en désignant Steve, qui affichait le sourire d'un gamin prêt à faire une bonne farce.

- Ça me fait beaucoup de peine ce que tu dis là. Écoute, tu fermes les yeux, tu ne triches pas. Kono et Chin restent prêt de toi. Et je vais chercher ton cadeau.

- Comme ça, je suis d'accord! reprit le blond en s'installant dans un des fauteuils de la plage.

Steve partit en direction de la maison, et Danny put l'entendre monter à l'étage en courant.

Il poussa un soupir, se demandant ce que McGarrett avait bien pu inventer encore.

Il l'entendit redescendre, un peu moins vite et crier depuis la cuisine.

- Tu fermes les yeux!

Fixant une dernière fois l'océan, et en espérant le revoir un jour, il ferma les yeux et fit signe qu'il était prêt. Kono confirma d'un regard à Steve que le blond ne trichait pas.

McGarrett se rapprocha alors, et Williams sentit qu'il posait quelque chose devant lui.

-Ok Jersey Boy, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Le lieutenant cligna des yeux, et se retrouva face à sa fille.

- Joyeux anniversaire Danno! s'écria-t-elle avant de sauter dans ses bras.

- Mon petit chat! s'écria le blond.

Il embrassa le dessus de la tête de Grace, et lança un regard de remerciement à Steve.

- Comment tu as pu? Ce n'est pas mon week-end!

- Je sais être persuasif, tu le sais bien.

- Tu as menacer de la jeter du haut d'un immeuble ou dans une cage à requins? grimaça-t-il.

- Quand même Danno, je sais aussi être quelqu'un de civilisé.

Le brun fit un clin d'œil au blond, qui répondit par un sourire et serra un peu plus sa fille contre son cœur.

La petite lui tendit une feuille de papier tenue attachée par un ruban rouge.

- Qu'est ce que nous avons là? fit-il en défaisant le ruban.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait! répondit fièrement la fillette.

Le dessin représentait l'équipe du 5-0 et le jeune père en fut un peu ému.

- Merci ma chérie... Je le mettrai dans mon bureau.

- Tiens! dit Chin en lui tendant un paquet, voici de ma part.

Danny déchira le papier coloré et éclata de rire. Il avait entre les mains un dictionnaire hawaiien-anglais.

- J'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'être utile, reprit Chin en souriant.

- Et ça, c'est de ma part, fit Kono en lui tendant également un paquet.

Le paquet était mou, semblant contenir du textile. Quand il l'ouvrit, Danny ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à rire. Il déplia la chemise rouge couverte de fleurs.

- Puisque tu tiens tant à mettre une chemise, avec celle là, tu feras plus couleur locale, ironisa la jeune hawaiienne.

Enfin, Steve lui tendit également un paquet, et Danny l'ouvrit en craignant le pire.

Et le pire arriva. Il avait entre les mains une cravate bleu électrique, avec pour motif des quartiers d'ananas jaune fluo.

- J'ai pris la plus moche que je pouvais trouver! lança le brun avec un grand sourire.

- Tu me le paieras! répondit le blond. Et ne t'attends pas à ce que je la porte!

Le commandant McGarrett fit la moue, ce qui arracha un sourire au lieutenant Williams.

Puis, des bières et des jus de fruits furent servis et Danny ouvrir les paquets de pop-corn qu'il avait apporté. Et quand la soirée avança, un barbecue fut mis en route.

Quand vers 22 heures, Kono et Chin furent partis, Danny annonça qu'il allait y aller lui aussi. Il devait raccompagner Grace chez sa mère.

Steve leur souhaita une bonne nuit et ils partirent. Il les regarda monter dans la Camaro, et avant que Danny ait mis le moteur en route, il lui envoya un message :

"Reviens vite, j'ai encore un cadeau pour toi"

A travers le pare-brise, le blond fixa le brun, sourit et acquiesça.

**The End**


	4. Hauna

**4. Hauna**

(odorat)

...

Ils revenaient tous les quatre vers le QG du 5-0. Fourbus, vannés, sales, mais contents de leur mission.

...

Sur le pas de la porte, Kono, de la boue jusqu'aux cheveux, leur fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers les vestiaires des femmes, pendant que les hommes se dirigeaient vers les leurs. Dès qu'ils se seraient tous douchés et changés, ils iraient prendre un bon petit-déjeuner bien mérité.

Danny pensa instantanément à cette délicieuse pâtisserie dont il raffolait, les malasadas, riche en sucre et en cholestérol.

Steve posa les yeux sur le blond qui ouvrait son casier et constata que celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague et un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage.

-Hey! Danno! Arrête de penser à moi, tu es en train de baver!

-Sache, Neandertal, que je ne pense pas à toi... Je pense à une assiette pleine de malasadas! Et à une bonne tasse de café! Peut-être aussi à des œufs brouillés avec du bacon. A quelque chose d'appétissant en somme.

-Humm! fit le brun faussement vexé. Je ne suis pas appétissant moi?

-Pas quand tu as passer la nuit à crapahuter dans la foret tropicale, à la recherche de la planque d'un trafiquant de drogue.

Chin suivait l'échange depuis son casier en souriant et leva les yeux au ciel, obligé qu'il était de supporter leur joute verbale dès qu'ils étaient tous les deux côte à côte.

Le blond enleva sa chemise, qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, attrapa quelques affaires de rechange et une serviette et se dirigea vers la douche la plus proche.

Il mit le tête sous l'eau chaude et se sentit beaucoup mieux tout d'un coup. Puis, la tension de ses épaules se relâchant doucement, il reprit le fil de ses pensées.

"malasadas... café... appétissant... Steve... chaleur... l'odeur de sa peau... la douceur de ses mains..."

Il tourna un peu plus le robinet d'eau froide.

Il termina sa douche et sortit de la cabine, associant toujours des adjectifs... _intéressants_... en pensant à Steve, quand une odeur pestilentielle lui parvint aux narines.

-Whoooooooo! Nom d'un chien, Steve! Tu te contentes plus de te promener avec des grenades dans les poches, il faut maintenant que tu fabriques tes propres armes chimiques?

Le brun, assis sur un banc, leva la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il venait tout juste d'enlever ses rangers.

* * *

><p>Note : cette ficlet m'est venu à l'esprit après avoir lu une interview de Alex O'Loughlin, expliquant que porter des rangers toute la journée sur une ile où la température frôle en permanence les 40° pouvait avoir des conséquences olfactives ^^<p> 


	5. Makua kane

**5. Makua kane**

(père)

-Bonjour Oncle Steve!

-'jour Gracie! répondit le militaire, en ouvrant les yeux.

Gracie? Grace? Oh! Nom d'un chien...

Il s'assit sur le lit, et regarda la fillette qui portait bravement un plateau contenant 2 tasses de café et un bol de céréales.

Steve l'aida a posé son plateau sur le lit et se passa la main sur le visage pour en chasser les derniers signes de sommeil. Puis, il entreprit de réveiller son compagnon.

-Dan? fit-il en secouant le blond.

L'autre marmonna, et sans se retourner répondit

-Non... Pas quand Grace est à la maison.

-Danny! insista McGarrett en le secouant un peu plus fort.

-Steve, j'ai dit non! grogna Williams, une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix ensommeillée.

-DANIEL!

Le blond se retourna vivement, et planta ses yeux bleus clairs dans les yeux bleu marine du Navy SEAL

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème? J'ai dit non! Pas quand Grace est à la maison. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit... laisse moi du temps bon sang!

Steve se cacha les yeux avec les mains, en poussant un soupir de dépit, quand la voix de la fillette se fit entendre.

-Bonjour Danno! J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner!

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, elle grimpa sur le lit et s'assit d'autorité entre les deux hommes.

Le lieutenant Williams se figea en regardant sa fille s'installer pour déguster ses céréales.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent par dessus la tête de la fillette.

Ils avaient toujours fait en sorte qu'elle ne les trouve pas ensemble au lit. La plupart du temps même, quand Danny l'avait pour le week-end, il ne dormait pas chez Steve.

Daniel voulait du temps. Pour expliquer. Et Steven était d'accord avec ça.

Après tout, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que Dan et Rachel étaient divorcés. Que la jeune femme avait refait sa vie. Que la fillette avait été bouleversée dans ses habitudes. Les deux hommes ne voulaient pas la traumatiser davantage.

Mais la semaine avait été longue et difficile. Et quand Danny avait récupéré Grace chez sa mère hier matin, la petite avait demandé à voir "Oncle Steve". Son père n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui refuser.

Ils avaient donc passé la journée tout les 3, alternant pâtés de sable et baignades, parties de carte et dessins animés...

La fillette s'était endormie de bonne heure, et Steve avait proposer de la laisser dormir dans la chambre de MaryAnn.

Ils mettraient le réveil de bonne heure, il ne se passerait rien ce soir, et tout irait bien.

Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que la petite se lèverait avant eux.

Ils regardèrent de nouveau la fillette qui finissait tranquillement son bol. Elle leva les yeux vers son père et sourit.

Danny Williams se racla la gorge, but une gorgée de café pour se donner du courage, et respira profondément. Après tout, maintenant ou plus tard, il fallait bien qu'il ait cette explication avec sa fille, quand celle-ci parla en premier.

-Tu sais, Billy Dogherty, il a plus de chance que moi. Il passe une semaine chez ses deux mamans, et une semaine chez ses deux papas! Moi je n'ai qu'une maman, deux papas et Stan.


	6. Hala Kahiki

**6. Hala Kahiki**

Note** : Pas de traduction aujourd'hui, sinon ça gacherait l'intrigue ^^**

-Je t'avais dit non! C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ça? Si?

Danny attendait, assis, énervé, gesticulant, pendant que Steve faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Il faut toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête. Monsieur "Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde". Quel est le mot que tu n'as pas compris! Non! Non! NON!

Steve leva la tête, honteux. Il s'arrêta et considérant le blond qui rougissait sous le coup de la colère.

Il prit une profonde respiration et se tourna vers lui.

-Écoute Danno...

-Non! Y'a pas de "Danno" qui tienne!

-Mais Danny...

-Tu ne dis plus un mot! Mes lèvres bougent, je n'ai pas fini!

Il se leva et arpenta à son tour la pièce, gardant ses distances avec Steve, qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les humeurs du blond.

-Tu n'écoutes pas quand on te parle! _Tu_ décides de ce que _toi_ tu veux faire. Tu ne veux pas entendre raison.

A ces mots, le brun se tourna vers lui et fit la moue, le regard abattu, pensant que cela suffirait.

-Tu vois! Tu recommences!

-Mais quoi?

-Ton regard de chien battu, quand tu sais que tu as fait une connerie! Tu me regardes avec cet air qui veut dire "je l'ai pas fait exprès" et auquel tu sais que je ne peux pas résister. Mais c'est ça le problème avec toi Steven! Tu ne le fais jamais exprès. Et cette fois-ci, je suis tout à fait capable de résister. Tu... Tu...

Danny s'arrêta de marcher et se reteint à la table, cherchant son souffle.

Steve se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se redresser.

-Tu devrais t'allonger, le docteur va venir, dit McGarrett avec douceur.

Il le ramena vers la table et l'aida à se recoucher, posant sur son visage le masque à oxygène que le lieutenant Williams avait arraché dans son accès de colère.

Le blond prit plusieurs profondes respirations, retrouvant peu à peu son calme.

Quand Steve fit mine de s'éloigner de la table d'examen, il sentit que Danny retenait sa main. Il n'osa pas le regarder, cherchant du regard dans le couloir si le docteur arrivait enfin.

L'interne de garde passa la porte de la salle d'examen quelques secondes plus tard, tenant un petit plateau dans ses mains.

Il défit les boutons de la chemise de Daniel, et lui fit une injection au niveau de l'épaule. Puis il se tourna vers Steven.

-Il faut qu'il se repose une petite heure, le temps que l'injection fasse son effet. Après vous pourrez vous en allez.

Steve le remercia et le docteur quitta la pièce. Le brun retourna auprès de Williams, s'assit à ses côtés sur la table d'examen et lui prit la main.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, portant à ses lèvres le poignet du blond.

Ce dernier frissonna sous l'effet, et d'un geste las, porta la main au masque à oxygène pour l'enlever afin de pouvoir parler.

Dans un murmure, cherchant l'air entre chaque mots, il regarda le brun droit dans les yeux et lui dit:

-Steve... Quand j'ai dit que j'étais allergique à l'ananas... Ca voulait dire que je suis. Vraiment. Allergique. A. L'ananas.


	7. Ma na wahi apau

**7. Ma na wahi apau**

(partout)

Danny se laissa tomber sur le canapé, un bloc-notes sur les genoux, et posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

-Ce qui nous fait, commença-t-il en cochant sur son calepin : le bureau, les chambres, la cuisine, le salon, le lanai et la plage... D'autres idées?

Steve se laissa tomber à coté de lui en lui présentant une bière que le blond prit sans même levé la tête.

-Le garage? proposa le brun.

-Le garage? Vraiment?

Danny haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers son compagnon. Steve le regarda avec un large sourire.

-Maintenant? reprit Williams.

-Ben... puisqu'on a que ça à faire aujourd'hui!

Le blond sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux du brun.

-Tu me ferais faire n'importe quoi avec ce regard... Allez viens!

Ils posèrent leurs bouteilles sur la petite table et se dirigèrent vers le garage.

Ils en ressortirent 20 minutes plus tard, passablement débraillés et couverts de poussière

-C'était pas une si bonne idée! fit remarquer McGarrett.

-Oui, mais au moins, on aura essayé... On a fait la voiture?

-Oui, ce matin, répondit Steve avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.

-Les deux? insista Danny.

-La tienne seulement. On avait déjà essayé dans la mienne hier soir tu te souviens?

Le blond hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai... Alors je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

Il jeta son bloc sur la table et reprit sa bouteille. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, pendant que Steve passait un bras derrière ses épaules.

Ils finirent leurs bières en silence, fatigués de leur week-end, et Danny commença à s'endormir sur l'épaule de Steve, qui le serra un peu plus contre lui, jouant inconsciemment avec les mèches blondes.

Il était lui aussi sur le point de s'endormir quand la musique caractéristique de "Psychose" se fit entendre.

Danny jura entre ses dents et fouilla dans ses poches pour attraper son portable.

-Quoi? fit-il, de mauvaise humeur.

L'expression de son visage changea presque instantanément.

-Oh mon petit chat... Oui?... Sure?... Je suis content. Danno t'aime très fort mon trésor.

Il raccrocha et reprit sa position contre l'épaule de Steve.

-Flipper le dauphin a été retrouvé sain et sauf dans les chaussettes sales de Grace, annonça-t-il en refermant les yeux.

-Tu veux dire qu'on a fouillé la maison entière pour rien! C'était bien la peine.

-C'est pas si grave, on trouvera bien une autre utilité à cette liste, répondit Williams.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent en même temps, puis chacun referma les yeux et savoura les dernières heures de tranquillité du week-end qui s'achevait.


	8. Pelena pe'a a me mai'a

**8. Pelena peʻa a me mai'a**

(Bretzel et banane)

...

Un bruit presque imperceptible. Mais cela avait suffit à le réveiller. Tendant la main vers la droite, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater que Danny n'était plus allongé auprès de lui.

Il repoussa les draps, prit son arme de service et se leva.

Il sortit de la chambre, sur ses gardes, vérifiant méthodiquement toutes les pièces du premier étage. Quand il lui paru évident qu'il n'y avait personne à ce niveau, il s'arrêta, contrôlant sa respiration pour écouter.

Le bruit se répéta, venant du rez-de-chaussée. Le même petit bruit. Et une voix étouffée, bien connue, bien-aimée, poussant un juron.

Il eut la sensation que ces entrailles se transformait en bloc de glace. Danny était en danger, il en était sur.

Il descendit aussi silencieusement que possible les escaliers, l'arme en joue, la respiration saccadée.

Une fois les dernières marches passées, il bondit dans le salon, allumant la lumière au passage.

Danny sauta du canapé, les poings en avant, prêt à se défendre.

Steve baissa son arme.

- Mais t'es complètement malade! hurla le blond.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais! répondit le brun de la même façon.

- Comment ça qu'est ce que je fais? Tu veux contrôler chaque seconde de ma vie ou quoi?

- Non mais...

Steven baissa les yeux, respira à fond et posa son arme sur la table prêt de lui.

- Écoute, babe... J'ai entendu du bruit, et tu n'étais plus là... J'ai cru... J'ai cru...

En quelques secondes, Danny était dans ses bras, lui murmurant calmement à l'oreille.

- C'est rien... Tout va bien... Je suis là, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Steven le serra un peu plus fort, le nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur.

Il avait déjà perdu sa mère et son père, avait presque perdu sa sœur... Il ne supporterait pas de perdre Danny.

Le lieutenant Williams attendit encore quelques minutes, afin d'être sur que McGarrett s'était calmé. Puis il fit un pas en arrière, levant légèrement la tête pour regarder le brun dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur... Mais j'avais trop chaud, j'arrivai pas à dormir.

- Tu aurais pu me réveiller! dit Steve avec un sourire coquin.

Le jeune blond prit quelques secondes de réflexions, et le brun suivait sur son visage l'évolution de ses pensées au fur et à mesure que Danny rougissait.

- Oui... J'aurai pu... Enfin bref...

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais alors? demanda timidement le Steve.

Williams pivota sur lui même, désignant l'écran de la télévision et McGarrett vit qu'un jeu vidéo était en pause.

-J'ai réussi à passer le double bretzels, et maintenant j'essaie d'atteindre le niveau triple bananes.

Un sourire de victoire apparut sur le visage de Steve. Il prit le visage de Danny entre ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je savais que tu étais un menteur!

**The End**


	9. Lua

**9. Lua'i**

**...  
><strong>

-Ah mais non ça compte pas!

-Ah mais si, ça compte!

-Mais c'était pas dans les même circonstances! s'indigna le blond.

Le brun sourit, et ouvrit un à un les tiroirs de la cuisine, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Raconte moi alors! fit-il

Danny croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, exaspérer par le sourire enjôleur que lui lançait McGarrett.

Il poussa un soupir en comprenant que le brun ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

-J'avais 20 ans, on fêtait la fin des exams. Je me suis pris une cuite monumentale. C'est tout.

-Tu ne supportes pas l'alcool?

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir! J'étais complètement à l'envers! J'avais les yeux dans les chaussettes et les chaussettes dans la bouche!

Levant les bras au ciel en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine, Danny Williams marmonna qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir une conversation normal avec le brun.

-Et aujourd'hui, ça s'est reproduit! fit Steven en brandissant fièrement un marqueur.

-A cause d'un truc pas frais que TU m'as fait manger

Le blond pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui.

-Si jamais tu écris quoi que ce soit, t'es un homme mort, babe!

Steven lui envoya un baiser de loin, et se rapprocha du réfrigérateur.

Entourant la date du jour sur le calendrier, il écrivit avec application :

"18/05/1996 - 05/08/2011. Danny Williams perd le record du nombre de jours sans avoir vomi"

**The End**


	10. Holoholona 'Ahiu

Note : cette ficlet se réfère à une phrase, prononcée par Danny dans l'épisode 1x01... Je vous laisse trouver laquelle :)

...

**10. Holoholona 'Ahiu**

**...  
><strong>

Ils reposaient sur le lit, le souffle court, le corps couvert de sueur, et affichaient un sourire béat.

-Je fumerai bien une cigarette! fit Danny

-J'ai manqué quelque chose? demanda Steve.

-Non... Mais si je fumais, je fumerai bien une cigarette maintenant.

Le brun se mit à rire doucement.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Steve McGarrett se tourna légèrement vers le lieutenant Williams et le fixa intensément, obligeant le blond à tourner la tête vers lui.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as bien dû me le dire 5 fois en 30 minutes! répondit Williams, cherchant à cacher le trouble que le regard de l'autre éveillait en lui.

Et tout à coup, sans prévenir, Danny se mit à rire.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Je te dis que je t'aime et toi tu éclates de rire!

-Désolé, babe! Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi... C'est juste que je repensais à ce que je t'ai dit lors

de notre première mission.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, surpris. Et se mit à réfléchir... Il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi l'autre voulait parler.

Danny sourit, et se cala sur l'épaule Steve. Levant les mains, il entreprit de fournir une explication.

-Et bien... Quand je repense à la façon que tu as de... comment dire... d'exprimer ton plaisir lors de nos rapports...

-Tu peux parler! répondit McGarrett.

-Bon.. Ok... Alors quand je repense à la façon que NOUS avons, d'exprimer NOTRE plaisir, pendant NOS rapports... Je me dis que finalement, on est pas si loin d'eux que ça.

Le brun, qui jouait distraitement avec les mèches du blond, releva le torse en regardant son amant.

-Pas si loin de qui?

-Des chiens, des chacals et des hyènes.

Un profond fou-rire sortit de la gorge de Steven McGarrett.

**The End**


	11. Wahine

**11. Wahine**

**...  
><strong>

Elle aimait cette façon que Steve avait de la regarder, quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

Elle aimait ces regards échangés à travers les vitres de leurs bureaux, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux baisse les yeux (et en général, c'était elle qui capitulait la première).

Elle aimait les petits gestes échangés, le doigt qui se frôlent, sa main dans son dos, lors des interventions.

Elle l'aimait... tout simplement.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie, et se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Dès qu'elle sortit de son bureau, elle sentit son regard sur elle. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers lui. Il la fixait intensément, et elle frémit depuis les orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Elle lui sourit et continua son chemin.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte des sanitaires, elle entendit son pas, plus précipité que d'habitude. Elle eut juste le temps de tourner la tête vers lui, qu'il s'emparait déjà de ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit la porte, la poussant délicatement à l'intérieur.

Elle sentait les mains du brun sur son corps, son souffle dans son cou, et fondit de bonheur.

-Steve... parvint-elle à murmurer.

-Chut, Danny... Chut, répondit le brun de la même façon.

* * *

><p>-Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!<p>

Dany était assis sur le lit, cherchant son souffle. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta, tournant la tête vers son propriétaire.

Steve le regardait, les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil.

-Hey babe! Tu vas bien?

Le blond hocha la tête, respirant plusieurs fois profondément.

-J'ai fait un rêve tordu... J'ai rêvé que j'étais une femme!

Le brun lui caressa tendrement l'épaule et sourit.

-Effectivement, c'est tordu!

-Tu m'aimerais plus si j'étais une femme?

-Non, répondit Steve en baillant. Je ne t'aimerais pas du tout si tu étais une femme. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, Daniel Williams, pas pour ce que tu pourrais être.

Le blond se détendit à cette déclaration. Il posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du brun, en s'excusant de l'avoir réveillé.

Steve sourit, lui caressa la joue et se recoucha, retournant dans les bras de Morphée.

Danny souleva le drap, comme pour s'assurer que tout était parfaitement à sa place, vérifia une dernière fois qu'aucun 95C n'avait poussé pendant la nuit puis, se lovant contre le corps chaud de McGarett, se rendormit rapidement.

**The End**


	12. Hu'i

**Note : **Voici une nouvelle scène dans la vie quotidienne dans la vie de mes chouchous. C'est complètement stupide, et j'en suis consciente, mais j'adore ^^

* * *

><p><strong>12. Hu'i<strong>

**...  
><strong>

-Arrête de faire le SuperSEAL! Hurle si tu en as envie!

Steve secoua nerveusement la tête. Il tiendrait le coup. Il supporterait la douleur. Il savait faire ça. Il avait appris à faire ça!

-T'es borné quand même. Je vois bien à ta tête que ça va pas du tout! reprit le blond en le fixant d'un air inquiet.

Steve fronçait les sourcils et pinçaient les lèvres pour ne pas crier, des larmes de douleurs dans les yeux.

-Babe... Laisse allez! S'il te plait! murmura Danny.

Et un hurlement résonna dans toute la maison.

Steven J. McGarrett avait été entrainé à supporter les pires tortures, mais certainement pas à supporter que son petit orteil rencontre violemment le pied du lit.

...

**FIN**

_hu'i : douleur_**  
><strong>


	13. Kakalule

Un grand merci à bayas pour l'aide sur le titre ^^

**Note** : basée sur une histoire vraie (enfin, une partie en tout cas ;) )

* * *

><p><strong>Kakalule<strong>

-Allez Steve! Fais un effort bon sang!

-Hey! Je fais ce que je peux... J'ai pas la place pour bouger

-T'as pas besoin de bouger... Pousse plus fort c'est tout!

-Je pousse aussi fort que je peux... Ecarte un peu plus, ça rentrera mieux.

-Steven, si j'écarte plus je vais... Oh! Fais doucement quand même

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Danno. Plus fort ou plus doucement?

-Plus fort, mais en douceur... Aïe!

-Désolé, je t'ai fait mal?

-C'est rien... Je survivrai... Attends... Non... Ca va pas le faire... Mets toi de l'autre côté, sinon on y arrivera jamais.

-T'es trop indécis, Danny.

-Steve, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'on y arrive sans se blesser... Tourne toi de ce côté, et moi je vais me mettre comme ça...

-Ok... Je crois que c'est bon là... Soulève un peu plus... Doucement... Doucement... Attention, j'y vais.

-Je vois bien que tu y vas... Pousse encore un peu plus loin... Vas-y... Vas-y... On y est presque...

Il y eut un grognement simultané, puis plus rien.

Les deux hommes quittèrent ensuite le petit réduit, passablement débraillés et légèrement en sueur, les cheveux de Danny un peu désordonnés et retournèrent dans le bureau. Chin, Kono et Jenna leur lancèrent des regards lourds de sous entendu.

-Quoi? fit Danny.

-Rien, répondit Chin avec un sourire.

-Qu... Hey... C'est pas ce que vous croyez! On remettait la porte de la réserve en place. Elle s'est déboitée quand je l'ai ouverte! reprit le blond, le ton de sa voix légèrement plus aigue.

-Bien sur, Danny. Bien sur! fit Kono en se levant pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

Danny se tourna vers Steve qui portait sur son visage son éternel sourire idiot.

-Mais dis quelque chose toi! fit Danny.

Steve haussa les épaules et retourna dans son bureau. Il fit une note mentale pour vraiment tester cet endroit plus tard, quand il n'y aurait plus personne autour d'eux...

**FIN**

_Kakalule : équivoque, ambigu_


	14. Maka'i

**Maka'i**

On tapait avec insistance à la porte, et Steve prit juste le temps d'enfiler son pantalon pour descendre ouvrir. Danny attrapa le premier truc qu'il trouva (le short de bain de Steve) pour le suivre.

-Ça va, ça va! J'arrive! cria le brun alors qu'on cognait une nouvelle fois sur le panneau.

-Police! Ouvrez! dit une voix

Les deux hommes se figèrent et tentèrent d'arranger leur tenue, mais c'était vraiment peine perdue. Quiconque les verrait comprendrait instantanément ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. McGarrett toussa, puis ouvrit résolument la porte en affichant un sourire poli.

-Oh, Sergent Lukela... Duke! Que nous vaut le plaisir? dit-il.

-Capitaine McGarrett? Je me disais bien aussi que cette adresse m'était familière! répondit le vieil hawaïen en souriant.

-Salut Duke! fit Danny en se rapprochant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-On a reçu un appel d'une dame! répondit l'officier en sortant un carnet qu'il consulta. Madame... Mitchell. Elle dit avoir entendu des bruits de lutte, et quelqu'un qui criait, je cite "non, arrête, arrête, tu vas me tuer"

-Ah je confirme... C'est ce qu'il a dit! reprit Steve en désignant Danny du pouce.

Le blond se sentit rougir et tourna la tête pour ne pas voir le sourire entendu de Duke.

Steve fit un pas à l'extérieur et scruta les alentours. Comme il s'y attendait, sa vieille voisine était sur le pas de la porte et regardait avec avidité ce qui se passait chez eux.

-Bonjour Madame Mitchell! Merci d'avoir appelé la police, mais nous avons la situation bien en main! cria-t-il à l'adresse de la vieille dame avec un énorme sourire.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fit Danny en se retenant d'éclater de rire et Duke se mordit la lèvre.

-Bon... Je vous laisse alors, fit le policier. Essayez de faire un peu moins de bruit.

-Promis Duke... Merci... Et bonjour à votre femme! dit le blond.

Steve referma la porte, et Duke les entendit éclater de rire, avant que l'un des deux hommes ne se mette à couiner. Oui, couiner, c'était le mot, alors qu'on percevait le bruit d'une course dans des escaliers.

Il secoua la tête, salua la voisine qui avait l'air horrifié, et remonta dans sa voiture.

**FIN**

_Maka'i : police_


	15. Ma'i

**Ma'i**

Le fugitif se tortillait à ses pieds, les bras solidement attachés dans son dos par une paire de menottes. Williams se redressa, une main sur son côté droit et la respiration saccadée.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter comme ça! J'exige de voir mon avocat! cria le type.

-Et toi, tu as le droit de garder le silence. Ce que je te conseille de faire. Parce que le semi-marathon que tu viens de me faire faire m'a mis de très mauvaise humeur. Alors ferme-la! répondit Danny en grimaçant.

-Hey Danny! cria Steve qui arrivait en trottant, tirant son propre prisonnier.

Le blond leva la main en guise de réponse, puis se pencha pour s'appuyer sur ses genoux, dans l'espoir de reprendre une respiration un peu plus standard.

-Ca va? reprit le brun un peu inquiet.

-Ca va! C'est juste que Carl Lewis m'a fait courir un peu trop vite! répondit le lieutenant en désignant l'homme à terre.

-Trop de malasadas, Danny, et pas assez de sport!

Danny se redressa et s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Il observa Steve quelques secondes. Le grand brun ne présentait aucun signe prouvant qu'il venait, certainement, de battre le record olympique du 3000 mètres steeple, et cela l'énerva. Il fronça les sourcils, et Steve lui offrit un sourire.

-Saleté de SeAL! marmonna Williams en redressant brutalement son prisonnier.

Le sourire de Steve s'étira encore plus alors qu'il dépassait le blond en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_5-0_

L'interrogatoire avait été rapide et riche en révélations. La peur de se voir expulser vers leur pays d'origine, la Chine, avait rapidement déliée les langues des deux hommes, et Steve et Danny avaient eu toutes les informations qu'ils voulaient. La prochaine "livraison" de clandestins chinois n'auraient lieu que le lendemain dans la soirée. Ils avaient tout le temps de s'y préparer demain matin.

Steve congédia l'équipe en leur ordonnant de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et leur donna rendez-vous pour sept heures.

Danny et lui purent ensuite rentrer chez eux. Le blond fut silencieux pendant tout le voyage, ce qui inquiéta le brun.

-Hey? murmura-t-il en posant une main sur la cuisse de son passager. Tu vas bien?

-Hmmm? Oui, oui... J'ai juste mal aux reins. La petite poursuite de tout à l'heure a laissé des traces.

-Tu vas prendre une bonne douche en rentrant, et puis on va se faire une pizza, et ensuite tu vas te coucher. Tu te sentiras mieux demain.

-Si tu le dis! répondit le lieutenant en baillant.

Danny passa une très mauvaise nuit. Il avait trop chaud, il avait mal au dos, son point de côté était revenu et... oh bordel!

Il se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains, juste à temps pour embrasser les toilettes et rendre son repas. Il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre Steve se lever pour le rejoindre.

-Hey babe? T'es malade? fut la question angoissée.

Danny eut un autre haut le cœur qui l'obligea à se courber une nouvelle fois au dessus de la cuvette, avant de répondre, un peu énervé.

-Bien sur que non, Steven! Si je vomis, c'est parce que je suis enceinte!

Il entendit le corps du marin s'effondrer près de lui et tourna la tête.

-Oh mais qu'il est con! Steve? Steve? Allez, ouvre les yeux, babe!

Il tapotait la joue du brun quand il remarqua la fine coulure rouge le long de la tempe. Il marmonna un juron avant d'attraper une serviette qu'il pressa sur la blessure. Steve grimaça un peu et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-T'as aucun sens de l'humour, tu le sais ça? murmura Danny tendrement.

-Ton sens de l'humour est particulier quand même! répondit Steve en se redressant lentement.

-Comment veux-tu que je sois enceinte, crétin? T'as jamais eu de cours sur la reproduction humaine quand t'étais au lycée? Evidemment que je suis malade. Je vomis pas pour le plaisir!

-Tes joues sont rouges, et tu transpires... Tu dois avoir de la fièvre.

Le brun posa sa main sur le front en sueur et grimaça.

-Tu as de la fièvre! assena-t-il. Tu peux te lever? Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Bonne idée, on leur demandera de poser une fermeture Eclair sur ta blessure. Ca pourra toujours servir à l'occasion! reprit Williams, avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers les toilettes.

Steve l'aida ensuite à passer un pantalon de survêtement et une paire de tongs, s'habilla lui même rapidement et ils quittèrent la maison.

_5-0_

La route jusqu'à l'hôpital dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, Steve devant s'arrêter régulièrement pour éviter que Danny ne vomisse dans la voiture. Aux nausées s'étaient ajoutées des grimaces de douleur, et le grand brun était de plus en plus inquiet. Il accéléra afin d'arriver le plus vite possible.

Arrivés à destination, il aida Danny qui sortit du véhicule en se tenant le côté droit, légèrement penché en avant pour compenser la douleur. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les urgences.

Un interne les dirigea vers une salle d'examens avant de s'éclipser. Les deux hommes furent surpris de voir arriver Malia. L'ex... nouvelle... enfin peut importait... petite amie de Chin.

-Vous vous occupez des urgences maintenant? demanda Steve dans un sourire.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour.

-Non, je suis de service de nuit, et l'interne m'a prévenu que vous étiez là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Danny n'arrête pas de vomir, et il se plaint du côté droit. Et je pense qu'il a de la fièvre.

-Hey! Je suis là! s'écria l'intéressé.

Malia retint un éclat de rire et se dirigea vers le blond. Elle prit sa température, vérifia son pouls et ses pupilles puis appuya légèrement à l'endroit que Danny serrait. Ce dernier sursauta sous la douleur en étouffant un juron.

-Je vois... Ca ressemble à une appendicite aigüe. On va faire quelques examens pour le confirmer, mais je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus.

Elle appela une infirmière et ordonna une série de test pour Danny avant de se tourner vers Steve qui saignait toujours de la tête.

-Bien... Et vous? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?

Le grand brun baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement.

-Il est tombé dans les pommes, et c'est entièrement de sa faute, à poser des questions stupides! répondit Danny avec un sourire narquois.

Malia jeta un regard consterné au blond tandis qu'elle déballait un kit de suture.

-Racontez-moi ça! dit-elle en souriant, occupée à couper les cheveux autour de la blessure.

-Quand il m'a vu vomir, il m'a demandé si j'étais malade. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais enceinte et ses circuits ont surchauffés. Il s'est évanoui et sa tête a heurté le rebord du lavabo.

Malia suspendit son geste alors qu'elle était sur le point de planter l'aiguille dans le cuir chevelu de Steve. Elle chercha le regard du brun, mais celui-ci tournait délibérément les yeux. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son fou-rire fut tel qu'une partie du personnel passa la tête par le rideau d'intimité.

Malia riait à en pleurer, Danny se mordait les lèvres, tant de douleur que pour contenir son propre fou-rire, et Steve fronçait les sourcils en boudant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

La jeune docteur dut demandé à un interne de terminer la suture et elle sortir de la pièce en courant presque. Quand elle revint quelques instants plus tard, enfin calmée, une infirmière lui tendit les résultats de Danny qui confirmèrent la crise d'appendicite. Le blond fut donc emmené au bloc opératoire, et Steve, correctement rafistolé, fut invité à patienter en salle d'attente.

_5-0_

Le soleil se levait quand Danny émergea de l'anesthésie, l'esprit un peu embrumé. Steve somnolait dans la chaise près du lit et Williams, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, se garda bien de le réveiller.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Danny ne fut pas surpris de voir Chin et Kono entrer, suivis de près par Malia.

Kono tenait dans ses mains un ours en peluche, ainsi qu'un bouquet de ballons roses qui disait "Félicitations, c'est une fille". Le mot "fille" avait été barré avec un marqueur, remplacé à la main par le mot "appendicite".

Steve bougea dans le fauteuil et ouvrit les yeux. Quand il vit les ballons et les mines enjouées de ses amis, il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et la moue reprit sa place sur son visage.

Il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parlé.

**FIN**

_Ma'i : maladie_


End file.
